


Another Debut

by Shaloved30



Category: Queen Sugar (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Greenleaf OWN and Sophia and Zora Greenleaf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 20:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12283734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaloved30/pseuds/Shaloved30
Summary: This is a fic about Darla and remembering some things from her past while spending some time with Blue. This is also a multi OWN universe story with mentions of Greenleaf’s Sophia and Zora  Greenleaf and their Cotillon. When you see the name they chose for its organization, you’ll know why these universes now meet and what inspired this fic.





	Another Debut

**Author's Note:**

> For reference the Greenleaf episode this event takes place and name is mentioned in is 2x16, Season 2 finale. Episode titled The Pearl. I watch both shows and I naturally made the connection for this fic because it was just too obviously there not to do so.

_“How’d you learn how to tie a tie?” “My escort to cotillion one year.” -Micah and Darla, episode 2x06_

 

When Blue woke her up this morning, tugging on her foot that had slipped from the covers sometime this morning when Ralph Angel got out of bed no doubt, Darla was grateful. She’d been dreaming about her parents again. It’d been happening more frequently now since she’d- they’d gotten engaged. She needed to tell them. Wanted to. To share her good news, and finally, show them that she had changed. No, scratch that…that she was getting better.

“Mommy, remember you promised to take me to the library for storytime lady today. I hope you didn’t forget, ‘cause I’m ready to go almost!”

Darla sits up, and meets her son’s, too bright for this time of day, eyes with her tired ones and can’t help but smile.

“Not before your breakfast and a bath, Mister. I didn’t forget, just let me get myself up out of bed first.”

Blue puts his hands on his hips like he’s offended. Kenya’s hair sticking through one fist digging into his side. She tries not to let him see her chuckle at his stance when she swivels to sit all the way up on the side of the bed. He waits and his eyebrows are wrinkled when she looks back at him. Causing a little dip right in the middle of his forehead she’s surely seen before. A Bordelon trait, if there ever was one.

“That’s why I said  _almost_ , Mommy. Come on!”

* * *

 

He’d held her hand all the way through the parking lot like she’d asked him to, so when Blue shot off like a rocket to the storytime carpet once they’d made it all the way through the Adult and YA sections, she didn’t protest. He’d said he wanted to get one of the good seats, and thankfully the library had some computers you could get some time on right across from where the group always sat. Darla hoped to get some work done here since she was still trying to keep from using the data on her phone. She’d started watching tutorials to brush up on Excel and some other things she could use at the office. Darla also wanted to check her email. It had been a few weeks since she’d read the first newsletter in her inbox. Events should have happened by now, surely.

Settling down at a desk, once showing her card to the attending librarian, Darla made sure she got the computer that she could see a clear view of Blue from and that he could see her as well. He’d kept his eyes on her since he found his spot and threw his hand up in a vigorous wave as soon as she looked up.

_“Alright, let’s see. D, you can do this.”_

Darla says it to herself, then glances over quick. Sighing with relief that one, her voice was light. And, two, no one is seated next to her to even hear it. The mantras to herself have always helped. In and outside of her head. Pulling up her account, she doesn’t even have to scroll before she sees it.

**“St. Josephine Society: Tennessee Chapter Cotillion Held. The spirit of elegance was high!”**

Her heart leaps, scanning the first three words as all the memories flood back, just like it was yesterday. Darla hovers over the link for two beats before she clicks it.

The word  _Alumni_ almost made her cry the last time she read one of these newsletters. She’d just taken Blue back home from his swim class day and Ralph Angel was still being distant, so she came to check messages and decompress and it was almost too much. The memories that time. Realizing this was a club that she, despite her troubles or with them, was still a member of. Today was different. Scrolling down the page, she smiled as she read about the venue, this year’s speakers, and the accomplishments of all the debutants. The year she debuted, she had 4.3 GPA, her All-State Swim Team accomplishments, all the things that made her mother smile and her dad’s chest puff out at her side during her introduction. The night was always magical, but the family portraits still remained to be her favorite part of the evening.

Pausing her scroll, Darla looks back up for Blue. The storytime lady held the book against her knee with one hand, while the other was sweeping through the air in a motion that had Blue’s smile a mile wide as he gazed up at her. Darla smiled herself watching them for a moment, then turned her attention back to the computer. Opening the portrait gallery, a young girl with a smile almost as wide as Blue’s drew her right in.

_“Sophia Greenleaf. Her smile reminds me of mine.”_  Darla thought to herself. She’d fallen in love with her own dress much like hers in this photo, the white tulle Darla’s had made her think about her favorite shirt growing up, and weddings, and joy. The wave of sadness washes over her and averts her eyes right below Sophia to someone who must have been kin, a Zora Greenleaf. The young lady and her dress with a gorgeous shaw, just as beautiful as the girl before her, but her smile was barely there and a sadness seemed to shine in her eyes. A feeling Darla also knew all too well.

Darla’s hand slips off the mouse at that. Eyes flicking up to find her son, and a sense of balance again. Maybe she would call when she got him back home. Once she’d fixed dinner and ate all together at the table, just like family. Or maybe after she’d given Blue his bath. The bubble castles, of course, had to be built for Kenya to crash through before he even thought about getting out. Closing the tabs on the computer screen, Darla looks up, a sigh of relief slipping out when she sees Blue heading her way.

“Mommy, guess what our story was about!”

She’d call tomorrow. 


End file.
